Saving you
by Heero91
Summary: Anbu 2nd class Uchiha Sasuke, there's so much he dosen't know, his past, his future, his friends, but he does know one thing, he will protect Hanabi, the orphan homeless girl with the eyes of an angel, AU SasuHana Sasabi
1. Who am I ?

Disclaimer ; Nope, I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer ; Nope, I don't own Naruto.

Notes ; This is an AU fic, the world is futuristic in terms of technology, Sasuke is a member of the Anbu, a special, scientifically enhanced (this mean's super strength, speed and regeneration, bullets are like stones to them.) branch of the Fire continent's army, the fic primarily take's place in the capital city Konoha, a city that can easily be divided into rich and poor.

Chapter 1 ; Who am I

Who am I ?

I don't know, how do you define you're whole existence in one word or even just one sentence.

Is it my name, Sasuke, no, if people where to define using a name it would probably be Uchiha, not that that say's anything about who I am.

My age, well, I don't actually know that.

Weird huh, well I'm missing some of my memories if that excuse's my ignorance.

Hopefully it's not those memories that would define me.

Maybe it's what I do, is fighter my definition.

I don't think so, or else Naruto and I are the same, although he does claim to be a lover not a fighter, but that's usually after a few drinks and usual said to the T.V. or a poster of a woman, instead of an actual woman, by accident.

I don't really know who I am.

xXxXx

"2nd Level, Uchiha Sasuke, please take a seat." Ordered the large man in front of me behind his equally large desk, it was covered in many elaborate decorative items.

Or useless things as I saw it.

"Yes Sir." I answered mechanically before taking the offered seat, polite protocol had been drilled into me from as for back as I can remember.

"I'll get straight to it boy, there is a mission that requires your, expertise, accompanying you will be a third of your choice." Explained the man handing me a file, I took it with a regulation bow of the head.

It read ;

Mission Code Name (M.C.N.) ; Fetching the sticks.

Objective ; Regain possession of a shipment of high powered artillery, Sub machine guns x 10, Grenades x 30, body armour x 10, infer-red goggles x 10, machine gun magazines x 50.

Location ; West Konoha Slums.

Maximum Mission Length (M.M.L.) ; 16 hours.

Pay ; 3000r

"Do you accept ?" asked the large man after giving me a few moments to read over the file.

"I do, I'll take 3rd class Uzumaki Naruto as support." I answered slipping the file into one of the many pockets on my rather elaborate combat gear.

My clothing was made up of a plain black t-shirt over which I wore an armoured vest that possessed many pockets and a pair of combat bottoms, also covered in pockets.

"Fine, be here in two hours time to begin you're mission." Ordered the man behind the desk.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama.".

xXxXx

"Oi, Dobe !" I called loudly hammering my fist against his apartment door, I could feel the wood crack slightly under the force of my fist.

"Stupid Teme, calling so early." Cursed Naruto under his breath after he finally opened his door.

"It's 3' o' clock Dobe, now come on we have a mission." I ever so politely informed my friend the Dobe, before starting down the hallway, the Dobe didn't need to get ready as he obviously fell asleep in his gear last night.

"How long's this gonna take Teme ?." asked Naruto quickly jogging to catch up with me, the Dobe's gear was similar to mine except he didn't wear a vest and insisted on wearing an orange t-shirt, it's part of the reason he's still 3rd class.

"Not to long, Why, scarred it'll be too tough for you ?" I asked to tease the blonde.

"Ya right, I'm taking Ino-chan out tonight, and I'm going to get, laid !" Shouted the Dobe giving a little jig, I snorted, Ino was Jiraiya's secretary, and if the rumours were true, Naruto wouldn't be playing 2nd fiddle, he'd me playing 20th.

"Like I care, Ino's easy." I replied.

"Ino-chan is not easy Teme !" shouted Naruto immediately snapping out of his 'happy dance'.

"Then how do you explain her going out with you ?" I asked the Dobe, who was angrily shaking his fist at me.

"Maybe it's because I'm cuter and cooler than you." Answered the Dobe in true Dobe fashion, how'd he do that you ask, well, trying to take me off he had his eye's closed as he said his line.

That's why he walked into a streetlamp.

"Ouch, how do you do that all the time Teme ?" asked Naruto as he picked himself up, I would have offered him a hand, but I was busy laughing at him.

"By not being a Dobe, you should try it sometime, now let's go, we're almost there." I answered him before continuing down the road.

xXxXx

I glanced around the armoury as I waited for Jiraiya to show up and give us the go ahead, we had found a note in his office saying to meet here instead.

"I need a new sword." Complained the Dobe examining his weapon, it was a simple broadsword, and it was rusted to shit.

"Then you should quit wasting your money and buy one." I answered inspecting my own weapons, a katana was on my left hip, the handle was navy blue and white, and slung over my back was a large zweihandler, the hilt and handle were pure black but the blade itself was fire red.

"Well excuse me Mr, I don't drink or do anything remotely fun." Replied Naruto slinging his sword over his right shoulder.

"Whatever, look who's here." I said nodding towards the armoury entrance.

In it stood 1st class Hatake Kakashi, the famous fighter and hunter, also known as our teacher.

"Is that anyway to talk about your beloved Sensei ?" asked Kakashi approaching us in with his usual lazy way, Kakashi was a 1st so his uniform was noticeably different than mine or Naruto's.

The biggest difference from mine was the armlet's he wore, they covered from his wrist to his elbow's and were about two inches thick, these were Kakashi's greatest weapons, as well as that his vest was a lot more intricate than mine.

"Kakashi-sensei…….do you have a sword I can borrow ?" asked Naruto having glomped the man upon seeing him.

"Sure Naruto, I have a sword you can use." Answered Kakashi removing the boy from him and opening his own weapon's locker.

"Really Kakashi, thanks you're so much better than that Sasuke, keeping both sword's to himself." Ranted Naruto, I snorted, like the Dobe could even lift my zweihandler.

"Here you go." Called Kakashi cheerfully, and I couldn't hold back my laugh, Kakashi was giving Naruto a child's plastic toy sword.

"Kakashi ! You're an ass." Said Naruto pouting like a child, maybe I should get him a new sword, I usually partner with him, and it'd be troublesome if his sword broke in the middle of a battle.

"2nd Uchiha Sasuke, 3rd Uzumaki Naruto, report for duty." It wasn't Jiraiya who came but one of the other Zeros, they were the most powerful of us and the mission assigners, the man assigning us this mission was Zero Itachi.

"2nd Uchiha Sasuke reporting." I called out as Naruto called out his own name and rank, Itachi was someone who all ways struck me as a weird person, he seemed completely emotionless at all times, except…..

When he looked at me.

"You may begin your mission now, try to return alive." Ordered Itachi before leaving the room, it seemed like a normal thing to say, but according to the others I'm the only one he says 'try to return alive' too.

"Let's go Dobe, see ya Kakashi." I called before exiting the room myself.

xXxXx

"I'm looking for something ?" I asked the bartender taking a seat at the grubby, dirty bar, I took all my self control to remain relaxed and casual.

"We're all looking for something son." Replied the man behind the bar sourly.

"But I'm different, I know what I'm looking for." I told him, he turned to face me at that answer.

"That so, Uchiha, and what is it you're looking for ?" asked the man taking a drag of his cigarette, I smirked, it took him long enough to notice it was me.

"Heard anything about new weaponry in the streets Asuma ?" I asked in response.

xXxXx

"I'm hungry Sasuke." Complained, surprise, surprise, the Dobe.

"We'll eat after the mission." I replied through gritted teeth, I was hungry too, and the Dobe's complaining was making it worse.

"But I'm cold and wet." Was that an intelligent statement from the Dobe, of course not, of course it's cold and wet, it's raining, what do you want me to do about it.

"Yes Dobe, we call it rain, it does that when you don't have an umbrella." I answered sarcastically, the urge to kill the Dobe was getting to me.

"Why don't we go into that ramen bar, eat and wait for the rain to stop." Asked Naruto hopefully, I wonder if I should start a support group, Sakura and Kakashi would undoubtedly join.

"Naruto, you may only be a 3rd but you're still a Anbu, rain shouldn't be able to beat you." I answered annoyed, I'd love some food and warmth right now, but the mission comes first.

"Teme, Teme, who'd know, you know you want to, take a walk on the wild side Teme, you'll like it, come on, be bad." Naruto just kept pestering me the whole time, when we finally got the factory that Asuma had told me about I was considering whether to bury the Dobe in the slums or outside of the city.

"Alright Dobe, here's the plan-" I began only to have the Dobe cut me off.

"We don't need a plan, let's just rush them." Stated Naruto boldly, especially considering the state of his sword.

"Dobe, you're aware they have high power weaponry and that thing you call a sword about as useful as a toothpick ?" I asked the ever intelligent Dobe.

"Shit, I forgot." The Dobe answered as I expected.

"Whatever, so the plan is for you to sneak around the back while I confront the gang, it's likely they haven't figured out how to open the weapon's containers so you may be able to get all the stuff out like that, however if they have opened the stuff up they've probably only taken the gun's so I'll collect them after dispatching the gang members, with your enhanced strength you should be able to get the stuff to Asuma's on your own, got it." I asked the Dobe praying he understood.

"Yep, you'll take the front, I'll take the back." Answered the Dobe running off after I gave a confirmation nod.

"Showtime." I whispered under my breath before stepping up and violently kicking the factory door open.

"Anyone home !" I shouted with a smirk as I observed the gang in the factory before me, 8 members, unarmed and weak looking, I wouldn't even need one of my swords for this.

With inhuman speed I sped into the room hitting the closest man a spin kick that sent him flying then another joined him in the air thanks to a punch from me.

Another gang member swung for my head with a lump of wood but I was faster and had ducked in time, I retaliated with a sweep kick, before catching another man with an uppercut on my way to my feet.

Back on my feet I noticed that the other four gang members had been surrounding me as I fought, I smirked arrogantly, they should have been running.

All four lunged at the same time toward me, but it seemed like slow motion, a roundhouse kick sent one flying into another one, the third was stopped my an elbow to the face, the last was grabbed and thrown into the building pile of gang members.

That was all of them, or so I thought, I could now hear some movement in the back of the ware house I was sure wasn't Naruto, he moved silently, like every other Anbu.

"Help !" that scream settled it, it was a girls scream and I could only pray it wasn't what I thought it was.

It was.

A ninth and obviously lead gang member had dragged an unwilling girl back to their hideout.

As I entered the room the first thing I noticed was the torn raggedy women's clothes lying on the floor, then I noticed the fat ugly leader about the same time he noticed me.

He rose to his feet ignorant of his state of undress and grabbed the hilt of his broadsword, raising it in a defensive stance, I didn't need my zweihandler to handle him, but I used it anyway.

The heavy blade swung almost effortlessly in my grasp, my first strike shattered his sword, the second took off his head.

I moved carefully towards the frightened girl, she looked to be maybe a year or two younger than me, her hair was tangled and dirty, her skin too was dirty, but it was her eyes that caught my attention, pure white.

Had I saved an angel.

No, she wasn't safe yet, I wasted no time in removing my t-shirt and dressing the girl in it, she struggled violently but I somehow managed, it was autumn now and cold, she would desperately need the warmth it would give.

"Get away, stay way from me, Help !" shouted the Girl struggling for freedom and pinching, scratching and biting me to get it, I ignored it pulling the girl to my chest and shushing her cry's softly.

"It's okay now, I'm here to help, I won't let anyone hurt you." I whispered rocking the girl in my arms as her struggles quieted.

"W-who are you ?" Asked the girl slowly staring at me with her large white eyes, this was a question I needed answered myself.

"I'm, Sasuke." I answered slowly giving the girl the best smile I could manage.

"Hanabi." She whispered softly to me before passing out on my chest.

"Don't worry Hanabi, I'll protect you." I whispered to her sleeping form, this girl would need it, from the looks of things she was a orphan, the one's in the slums were simply cast out on there own to fend for themselves.

Picking her up into my arms I pulled out my cell phone as I exited the warehouse, I needed to make some calls.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello !" greeted the soft voice on the other side of my phone.

"Sakura, I need some help." I asked the woman, Sakura, as I tried as best as I could to shield Hanabi from the rain with my body.

"You get hurt again Sasuke-kun." Asked Sakura in an exasperated tone, why'd she assume that, can't I call to be friendly, yeah, she was right to assume.

"No, not me, can you meet me at my apartment." I asked her hopefully, the girl would need to get cleaned up, checked for wounds, and dressed and those were thing's Sakura should do, not me, I simply kill thing's and made sarcastic remarks.

"Yeah, I'll be over as soon as I can." She answered, I mentally thanked the god's.

"Thanks." I said before hanging up.

xXxXx

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." I gestured inside after answering the door relieved to see Sakura arrive so quickly.

"So what's the problem Sasuke-kun." Asked Sakura removing her soaking wet jacket.

"In here." I brought her into my living room where Hanabi was lying on the couch covered by several blankets, Sakura was immediately by her side.

"Where did you find her ?" asked Sakura quickly checking her temperature and pulse.

"The slums, in a warehouse belonging to a dangerous gang." I answered honestly, Sakura didn't need me to sugar coat anything, she knew what it was like down there.

"They didn't….?" she asked leaving the ending open, even after so long it still brought up bad memories.

"No, I stopped them before they had the chance." I answered somewhat unevenly, I could still feel pent up rage about what I had seen.

"Thank God for that, I need you to leave for a bit." Asked Sakura nicely, was I being kicked out of my own home, what's the world coming too.

"What ?" I asked kind of dumbly.

"I need to get her changed and cleaned up, beside's I bet you haven't given in your mission report yet ?" She had a smug look in her eyes as she said this, damn her she knows me too well.

"Fine, but call me if she wakes up. Okay." I ordered before leaving the apartment, I briefly wondered why I cared so much, but that was a silly question, I promised to save her, just like I had with Sakura so many years before.

xXxXx

Who am I ?

Sasuke, a guardian.

xXxXx

Okay that's the first chapter, and I have to say I think it turned out well, anyway if you want more make sure to review.

Here's a little character bio for you, I'll put one in for every character introduced in a chapter.

Uchiha Sasuke ; A young boy with a large gap in his memory bank, the only memories Sasuke has is of his most recent years spent with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, he has incredible combat abilities rumoured to me more advanced than most 1st's.

Uzumaki Naruto ; best friend and rival of Sasuke, Naruto is young and optimistic despite a dark past, his combat abilities are up on 2nd level easily but due to thing's like breaking uniform regulations and unfitting care of his equipment Naruto has remained 3rd, something Sasuke takes great advantage of when choosing his backup.

Hatake Kakashi ; Mentor of both Sasuke and Naruto Kakashi is currently regarded as the most powerful 1st and is rumoured to be promoted to Zero status soon, he is held in high regard not only for his abilities as a fighter but also as a hunter, he's rumoured to have never failed in catching someone.

Haruno Sakura ; Sakura is a young energetic girl, who is good friend's wit Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi, this is due to her originally being Kakashi's third student until a mission with Naruto and Sasuke inspired her to become a doctor instead.

Hanabi ; Little is known about Hanabi, except that she has lived on the streets most of her life and is currently under the care of Sasuke.

Jiraiya ; A Zero status Anbu Jiraiya is rumoured to be incredibly powerful, both Sasuke and Naruto however doubt this as they've only ever seen him hand out files.

Itachi ; Rumoured to be the most powerful of the Zero, Itachi seems to have some connection with Sasuke and possibly his forgotten past.

Asuma ; A bartender in the slum's Sasuke regularly uses to gain information from about missions.

Ino ; Jiraiya's secretary, she is currently seeing Naruto.


	2. What am I ?

Disclaimer ; Nope, I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer ; Nope, I don't own Naruto.

P.S. Can I get a little love people, no one's reviewed yet, I'm a little in the dark about if I should continue the fic or not.

Chapter 2 ; What am I ?

What am I ?

There is one word that comes to mind when I ask that question, a word that's whispered among the people I fight so hard to protect, one that's on everyone's tongue when an Anbu passes.

Monster.

That's what everyone see's us as, why ?

Maybe it's because we can stand back up after being shot, well most of the time anyway, or because we can take a 20ft fall like its 2ft.

Or maybe it's because my eyes bleed red when I'm angry and raging black flames dance along my skin, nobody knows those flames actually burn like fire.

I asked Sakura before, it wasn't my proudest moment, or my most sober for that matter, but regardless I did, she told me they were jealous, because of the thing's that I could do, my power.

I wonder if that's why Itachi-sama seems so distant and lonely, because of all that hatred, it's negative crippling energy sapping away his soul.

If that's the case I'm not far behind him, people say I'm the next Itachi, if only they knew the truth behind that.

I wonder, can a monster save someone ?

Let's see.

xXxXx

"Report !" called Jiraiya's strong voice spooking the Dobe slightly, the baka had probably been dreaming of ramen or something.

"The mission was a success, we wiped out the gang and reclaimed the arm's, there were no casualty's on our side, however we did find a young girl from the slums who appeared to be ki-" I reported before Jiraiya interrupted me with a cough.

"Anything else, _Important_ ?" asked Jiraiya putting emphasis on important, I heard my own mouth snap shut, I bit my lip to hold back the word's that danced on the tip of my tongue.

"What should be done about the girl ?" I grit out starring Jiraiya straight in the eyes, he looked away casually.

"Just toss her back into the slum's, sewer rat's aren't any of our concern." I could feel my eyes bleed scarlet and fire race down my arms, my grip on the armchair's armrests bent the steel, Naruto was giving me a frightened look.

"Got a problem with your order's Uchiha ?" asked Jiraiya, teasing me, daring me, I could hear it that voice that always accompanied the black fire, whispering for action, for violence, for death.

"No sir, I still just have some adrenaline, the gang was too easy." I growled out, I could feel my muscles twitch, just begging to be used, it didn't matter if my weapon's were down in the armoury.

"I'll keep that in mind for your next mission. Dismissed !" he called with a smirk on his face, what I'd give to wipe it off his face, Naruto and I left in standard procedure.

"Teme you okay ?" asked Naruto after we left Jiraiya's office, as he said it I took the time to dent the hallway wall with my fist.

"Fuck ! Sasuke chill !" half shouted Naruto, there was no need to worry though, that punch was enough for me to regain control, the flames on my arms dying to nothing.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." I answered the dobe, before I heard my phone ring, It was Sakura.

"Hello." I asked, though it didn't exactly convey my worry, I had already waved off the Dobe as a goodbye and on my way back to my apartment.

"Sasuke get over here quickly, she woke up, she's been panicking and asking for you." Came Sakura's voice prompting me to take up his pace, it'd take me a few minutes to get there if I pushed it, after all I only lived in the company apartments, they were close enough.

"I'll be there in a minute." With that I hung up and sped up.

xXxXx

"S-sasuke ?" asked the voice timidly from the white eyed girl as she blinked at me from where she was hiding behind my couch, Sakura had left saying she had work but would be back soon.

"Ya, that's me, Hanabi, right ?" I asked, my voice softer than I thought it could be.

"Y-ya, wh-why'd you help me ?" she asked timidly looking at me frightened, I blinked at her, did she think I saved her just so I could use her myself.

"It's not what you think, I won't hurt you, and I saved you because I couldn't condemn you to that." I answered holding out my hand to her.

"R-really ?" she asked, she didn't look convinced and seemed to move further away from me.

"Yes really, you can trust me, I won't hurt you, I promise." I answered, she didn't move forward but she did look a little less afraid, maybe I should just talk to her for a bit.

"Do you have a home Hanabi ?" I asked, although I suspected she didn't it wasn't impossible.

"No, m-my parents died when I was young." Answered Hanabi tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, I mentally cursed seeing the tears.

"That's rough, I don't actually remember my parents, I'm not sure if there dead or alive." I responded, maybe this would help her trust, an understanding.

"How come you can't remember ?" asked Hanabi her eye's wide and voice soft but curious.

"I can't remember anything about my past really, only the last few years." I answered, out of the corner of my eye I saw her move slightly closer.

"How old are you Hanabi ?" I asked her, I had already guessed 16 maybe 17, too old for an orphanage, too young and likely un-educated for decent paying work, few option were available for Sasuke to help her.

"16, I think." She answered a little less timidly than she had been earlier.

"I'm about the same, but I'm probably a little older." I told her, I could only think of one option if I wanted to help her, and since I promised it was an easy decision.

"You don't remember your birthday either ?" she giggled at he a little as she asked.

"Nope, who need's them anyway though." I answered giving a little grin at the end.

"Sasuke are you going to send me back there ?" Hanabi asked, the life I had sparked in those pure white eyes fading as she asked.

"No, not unless you want to." I answered her, my voice again becoming soft and gentle.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft too, and there was also a tight grip on my still extended hand, I squeezed back gently.

"Are you hungry ?" I asked leading her out from behind the couch, she hesitated a little but came out none the less.

"Yeah, kind of." Her shy reply was ruined by her stomach rumbling, she blushed and gave a small giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said with a laugh pulling out my phone and dialling the number for a Chinese takeaway place I like.

"Chinese, what do you want ?" I asked Hanabi as she sat on the couch rather than behind it.

"What's a Chinese ?" asked Hanabi a curious look crossing her features.

"Never mind." I said with a little laugh.

"Tenten's Striking Dragon Chinese restaurant how may I help you ?" came a voice from my phone.

"Hello, this is Uchiha Sasuke, I'd like to place an order for one of everything on the menu to be delivered to Anbu apartment's block 5 number 47." I ordered, it didn't matter that I ordered from them at least once a week I still had to give all my details.

"Yes sir, it should be ready in 30-40 minutes, thank you for your order." I laughed a little at the thank you, Anbu member's were a greatly hated thing among restaurants, the side effect of our enhanced abilities was the enormous appetite.

"It should be here soon, want to watch some T.V. ?" I asked turning to Hanabi who was giving my T.V. a weird look.

"What's a T.V. ?" asked Hanabi looking at me with wide white eye's, she looked confused again, I had to laugh at her cluelessness.

"Allow me to introduce you." I said as I picked up the remote and turned on the T.V., the amazed look she gave it would have had a weaker man rolling on the floor in laughter.

xXxXx

"Well dig in." I said after laying all the food out on my coffee table, it had arrived only 10 minutes late, not bad considering how much I ordered.

"Wow." Hanabi stated before beginning to try the different foods, she had probably never seen so much food before, poor girl.

"What's going to happen to me Sasuke ?" asked Hanabi after she had her fill, I put down my food before looking at her, we locked eyes.

"You're too old for an orphanage, and since I'd rather not have you living in the streets I have an offer to make," I explained, pausing to make sure she understood, she seemed to.

"How would you like to live with me." I asked watching her eyes widen at the question.

"I-I, for how long ?" she asked, I could see an internal conflict in her at the decision.

"As long as you need, at least till you can get an education and some kind of decent job." I answered, that was the least I'd help her do, I'm not sure why, but I just had to help this girl.

"Okay." Said Hanabi giving a slight nod, and I was happy to see a smile play out on her lips.

"Okay then, you can have the spare room, I'll take you out shopping tomorrow so you can get some clothes, but in the mean time you get use the bathroom to get cleaned up if you want." I offered showing her both rooms respectively.

"Um, okay do you have any clothes I can change into ?" she asked kind of shyly, she was still in my t-shirt.

"Yeah, you don't mind wearing some of my clothes till we get some for you ?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"No, that's alright." She said with a smile, she probably wasn't aware of the implications.

"Alright, be back in a sec." I said entering my own room grabbing a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants from a drawer.

"Here ya go." I called handing her the clothes, she thanked me before going into the bathroom, I face-palmed, I needed to borrow some of Sakura's clothes, I couldn't take her shopping dressed in my clothes.

"Sasuke-kun !" called Sakura entering through my front door, speak of the pink haired devil, still it's better than the blonde one, who knows what kind of crazy conclusion he'd come too.

"Hey Sakura, can I ask a favour ?" I asked walking back into the living room.

"That depends, did you save me any ?" she asked in return gesturing towards the Chinese food.

"Yeah, it's in the microwave, anyway can you lend me some clothes ?" I asked as Sakura made her way into the kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun ! I didn't know you started cross-dressing ?" asked Sakura, I glared darkly at her.

"Oh calm down, don't get your knickers, or in fact my borrowed knickers in a twist, I already stopped by my place and picked up some stuff after my appointment." Teased Sakura giggling as she handed me a bag.

"Hn, thanks." I thanked her before leaning against the counter as she hit the microwave on.

"So what's happening with her ?" asked Sakura, and although she asked I think she already knew by the look in her eyes.

"That bastard told me to, hn, you know what, it's not important, she'll be staying with me, I'm going to see about her getting into an education course or something, see if I can get her a decent job or something." I told Sakura pushing the thought of Jiraiya to the back of my mind.

"What are you ? Saint Sasuke or something now ?" asked Sakura with a little laugh giving me a small punch in the arm.

"Shut up." I complained giving a play punch back.

xXxXx End

Alright, I need to get a little love with this fic, be nice and review. Tell me what you think of characterisations, or give some suggestions, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Suigetsu are Anbu in this fic and will be working with Sasuke in the future, and suggestions for weapons, special abilities of love interest's are welcome.

Review.

Review!

Fucking Review Already.

Well ?

Have you reviewed yet ?

Then Review Damn it.

Thanks to anyone who actually review's, just one and I'd be content to continue the fic.

R&R


	3. Who are you ?

Disclaimer ; Nope, I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer ; Nope, I don't own Naruto.

Only one review, come on people.

Chapter 3 ;

Thursday.

Knock, Knock.

"Oi ! Sasuke !" shouted a voice from outside my apartment, why'd I have to know such weird and more importantly loud people, did I give out vibe's with out noticing or something.

"W-who's that ?" asked Hanabi with a slight stutter, she had become more comfortable around me and stopped stuttering, but the loud idiot banging on my door obviously made her uncomfortable.

"Just an idiot, don't worry about it." I reassured her calmly getting up from the kitchen door where we had been having breakfast, before being so rudely interrupted.

"About time, I could have been dying out here." Complained Suigetsu grumpily as he entered my apartment, with out being invited too, note to self; be a little slow saving Suigetsu on next mission.

"If only." I muttered under my breath just loud enough for Suigetsu to hear.

"Aw, Sasu, I'm so hur-hey, what's Neji doing here." Asked Suigetsu once he saw Hanabi, and proudly displaying why he was a fighter not a hunter.

"Look closer genius." I said, Suigetsu did, and he easily noticed that 'Neji' was wearing by clothes.

"Sasuke……are you banging Neji ?" Suigetsu asked giving me a horrified look.

"NO! Try again." I ordered trying to refrain from smashing Suigetsu's head.

"Wait, since when did you have breast's Neji ?" asked Suigetsu completely amazed, and I noticed, to my great annoyance, that he was inching closer to Hanabi, presumably to cop a feel of 'Neji's' breasts.

"It's not Neji, he's still in Suna on that mission, and still a man, as far as I know anyway, now why are you here, our training session isn't until tomorrow ?" I asked, we were due to train tomorrow and I had planned on warning Hanabi about him today…

I casually stepped between the two to stop Suigetsu's wandering hands.

"Well, Karin kind of kicked me out." Answered Suigetsu with a chuckle rubbing the back of his head, I sighed and Hanabi giggled at the silver haired man.

"What did you do this time ? By the way Suigetsu Hanabi, Hanabi Suigetsu." I asked Suigetsu before introducing the two.

"Pleasure, I broke the toilet…….by trying to flush her favourite dress down it…….because I had accidently burned it………while smoking in our bedroom, which she hates me doing." Answered Suigetsu, and I have to say I'm surprised, he usually does worse.

"You can stay, but Hanabi and I have to go out today, so that means you're coming with us." I told the sharp toothed man, like hell was I letting him stay alone in my apartment.

xXxXx

She looked weird.

The red dress she was wearing, that had been borrowed from Sakura, just didn't seem to fit her, if Sakura were a flower she'd obviously be a red rose, eye catching and passionate, but Hanabi would be a white rose, pure and delicate.

"This is boring, how long does it take to pick out clothes ?" asked the annoyed Suigetsu, if he were a flower he would defiantly be a weed, and I'd be stepping on him about now.

Hanabi started to look a little distressed at Suigetsu's complaint, this is one of the reason's why I would have preferred someone else as company, Suigetsu is tactless.

"Don't worry Hanabi, take all the time you need, and Suigetsu why don't you go looking for something for Karin as an apology." I said, this was the third time this month Suigetsu had done something stupid, and he'd probably need more than an I'm sorry this time.

"Okay, okay, I get it, you want some alone time with chic-Neji." Said Suigetsu with a laugh before walking off.

"Hey Teme, what are you doing here ?" shouted a very familiar voice from the entrance of the shop, sure enough when I looked over there Naruto was excitedly waving at me with Ino in tow.

"What's up Dobe ?" I asked by way of greeting as the two blondes made there way over to Hanabi and myself, Naruto immediately noticed Hanabi.

"N-NEJI, ARE YOU WEARING A DRESS ?" Bellowed the Dobe at the top of his voice, poor Neji would have to deal with some awful rumours when he returned.

"I don't know Dobe, but this is Hanabi, a friend of mine." I answered the question since Neji probably didn't hear it, well actually he probably did.

"Hello Hanabi, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ino, and this loud guy is Naruto." Greeted Ino rather politely on herself and the Dobe's behalf, he was still giving Hanabi weird looks, the idiot probably doesn't believe me.

"Do you have everything you need Hanabi ?" I asked the girl gesturing towards the clothes in her arms, it honestly wasn't an awful amount, I once agreed to buy Sakura some new clothes after she helped me out once, bad, bad idea.

"Yeah Sasuke, but I still kind of need some, well you know." Answered Hanabi with a light blush at the end, maybe she would be a second Sakura and this store just didn't have what she wanted, one thousand curse's on clothes shops everywhere.

"Don't you have everything here, what else do you need ?" I asked, hopefully I could spare my wallet with a little question or two, Hanabi beckoned me closer to her, to whisper I assumed.

"Underwear." Whispered Hanabi causing my face to break out into an impressive shade of red,

"Okay, um l-let's go then." I mumbled with a slight stutter.

xXxXx

(Hanabi's P.O.V.)

(Time-skip several weeks.)

Sunday.

One cut, two cuts, three cuts.

The man swung furiously at his seemingly never ending enemies swinging his huge blade as if it didn't weight anything, speeding through the air as if it were as light as a feather.

Dozen's flew away from the man as he swung the blade in a violent circle, breaking the men's blade's and killing them as it made it's deadly ark through the air.

But such strength lasts only so long and soon the man began to tire, dozens lay defeated but more soldiers stood at the ready, as far as the eyes could see, blocks became slightly too slow and light cuts gave there testament to the fighter's off-guard moment's.

Swing's became wide, shaky, slow and most importantly difficult, even the blade, which had began so shiny and perfect, showed cracks, chipped edges and seemed like it would forever be stained red from blood.

The blade was soon left forgotten, the fighter no longer having the strength to lift it after striking another soldier down.

A katana was drawn in the blink of an eye, it's shining silver blade cutting soldier's down with horrifying ease as the fighter kept his bloody struggle going, gasping and panting for breath, the blood that soaked his top and the cloth handle of his blade was mainly his own.

A animalistic roar tore from the man's throat as he fought on desperately, once small cuts were now large gapping wounds spilling the precious crimson life-force from the mans body.

Finally the last soldier fell, and the man slowly lowered the tip of his blade to the ground.

Thump, Thump, Thump.

Only a few hundred metres away a new army made it's presence known, there loud powerful drums almost deafening as they approached.

Suddenly the man turned, for the first time since I had began watching him, and his features and face suddenly became all too clear.

Sasuke.

He smiled a small sad smile and opened his mouth to speak, no words came, in there place was a mouthful of blood, Sasuke choked out.

He opened his mouth to speak again…..

But I woke up.

What was that dream about, was Sasuke going to get hurt, no, I couldn't let that happen, Sasuke saved me, I would save him too.

Quickly I threw the covers off my bed and made my way towards the door, I opened it and entered the hallway where I quickly made a b-line for Sasuke's room as I entered the room I got a small surprise.

Sasuke was awake.

He was standing with his back towards me staring out his bedroom window.

"Sasuke ?" I asked in a questioning tone, why was he still up, it was four in the morning.

"Hanabi ? What are you doing up at this time ?" asked Sasuke turning to face me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I had a nightmare, but why are you up ?" I answered Sasuke before asking my own question, he had a training session with Kakashi Sensei in the morning, shouldn't he be resting up.

"Hanabi, I don't sleep." Answered Sasuke, he gave me a small smile but there was sadness in his eyes as he said this, after he said it I finally noticed the absence of a bed in his room.

I don't know what is was about that look but it was breaking my heart.

"Is it because you're Anbu." I asked, he had told me a bit about what he was, but it seems he still has a lot of secrets.

"I'm not sure, it might just be me, or it may be a rare side-effect of the Anbu treatment." Answered Sasuke as I moved next to him beside the window.

"Is it only you who's effected ?" I asked, Sasuke had already told me about the Anbu treatment, a series of dangerous drug's given to all Anbu member's, including a booster shot once a month, a 33 survival rate is what he told me.

"No, there is one other person effected, it's another reason why people assume me as his second coming, Zero Captain Itachi." Answered Sasuke, although I had never met Captain Itachi I had heard a lot about him.

His profile was almost an exact copy of Sasuke's, same weapon preferences, same strength's and weaknesses, similar attributes, though Itachi's were considerably high, at the moment anyway, and now another comparison, the same curse.

"Is he the only one ?" I asked, I was praying some one else had he same problem, it already bothered Sasuke a lot, the similarities between himself and Itachi, Hanabi now knew that the light bag's under Sasuke's eyes would probably become like Itachi's soon enough.

"Kakashi too, sort of." Answered Sasuke that sad tinge in his voice now oviously present.

"What do you mean 'sort of' ?" I asked.

"Kakashi can't fall completely asleep, his right eye can't close and sleep, but his left eye, the one he keeps covered can't, so when Kakashi sleep's he's kind of at a half way between sleeping and awake, he's the one who told me about Itachi, they were on a team together when they were younger and were friends." Explained Sasuke, I had only met Kakashi a few time's and he did keep his left eye covered.

"Sasuke can you stay with me for the night ?" I asked, I don't really know why, I think I just needed to make sure he was safe.

"You want me to keep you safe from the bogie man, alright then." Agreed Sasuke with a laugh.

"Yeah." I answered, even if what I wanted was the opposite.

xXxXx

The dark haired man wearing a lab coat smirked as he read over the profiles of his two favourite experiments, Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke.

All Anbu member's were given the A-formula, it was a specialised Drug that all Anbu member's were given upon joining, it did not require any booster shot's, despite what the Anbu member's believe, it raised Strength, Speed and all other ability's amazingly.

It had a 33 survival rate.

Itachi and Sasuke however had been given the S-formula, it was much more potent than it's brother and also didn't require any booster shot's, it was more dangerous however as only two had ever survived it, once a month the man conducted experiment's on the two to find out why but the answer still eluded him, how come the only two survivors were both Uchiha.

The S-formula had a 99.9 kill rate.

And once he found out why it didn't kill the Uchiha brother's it would be Orochimaru's prized invention.

xXxXx

Okay that's the end of this chapter, sorry if you don't like the time-skip but I put it in so Hanabi would be more comfortable around Sasuke.

By the way this is Sasuke's schedule

Monday's ; Training with Kakashi.

Wednesday's ; Training with Naruto.

Friday's ; Training with Suigetsu.

Saturday's ; Training with Neji.( When he return's )

During this time Hanabi is usually with Sakura or Karin.

By the way I'm looking for a beta reader, if you're interested let me know.


	4. Z part 1

Disclaimer ; Nope, I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer ; Nope, I don't own Naruto.

Only one review, come on people.

Chapter 4 ; Z part 1

Sasuke's POV

Colours flashed before my eyes, dancing together or clashing, occasionally flashing and forming images, of friend's, Weapons, her, anything that mattered to me no matter how insignificant they may be.

My eyes opened suddenly breaking my meditation because my phone went off signalling a call.

Sakura had taken Hanabi out for some 'girl stuff', and no I'm not ignorant that's what she called it, maybe they were calling me for something, knowing Sakura it's probably money.

"Hello ?" I answered awaiting a demand for money.

"Sasuke ! It's Ino." Came the woman's soft voice over my phone, odd, something was off though, her voice sounded different.

"Why are you calling me ?" it came out a bit harsher than I intended but there was little I could do to change that, after so long as an Anbu I forget how to ask 'nicely'.

"It's Naruto, he's hurt, I don't know what to do he's bleeding a lot, a-" she was cut off by a groan in the back ground, I was already on by feet and leaving my apartment.

"Where are you Ino ?" I asked stepping outside into the icy lashing rain and making my way towards the 3rd class apartment blocks, they fuckin' had to be on the other side of the complex.

"N-naruto's apartment please hur-" she was once again cut off by a scream, only, I heard it on both on my phone and aloud, shit !

I forgot my manners and hung up breaking into a sprint to Naruto's apartment.

It only took a second before I burst into the apartment and came across a haunting sight.

Naruto lay on a table with several gashes covering his body along with several needles protruding from various place's, there was blood everywhere.

"Naruto, what happened ?" I ignored the two medics that were attempting to patch Naruto up and made my way to Naruto's side, he didn't have a mission today, who did this.

"Hey Teme, how do I look ?" asked the Dobe accompanied with several hacks and coughs, but he was grinning none the less, I finally noticed Ino standing on the other side of Naruto, holding his hand tightly.

"Like shit Dobe, who did this to you ?" I asked, I had to know, nobody messed with my friends, and if they did, they would pay the price.

"Don't Sasuke, they'll kill you." Refused Naruto weakly shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"The transport arrived, we'll take him from here, only one of you can come with us." One of the medics told us as they moved outside too an ambulance, Ino moved to enter the vehicle with Naruto but I grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Who did this too him Ino, a jealous third or forth man of yours maybe ?" I questioned Ino angrily, she looked scared for a moment before,

Smack

"How dare you, I love Naruto and if I knew who did this too him I'd kill them myself !" shouted Ino furiously at me before pulling herself free from my grip and slamming the ambulance door.

The ambulance pulled off quickly leaving me with my thoughts, well only one thought really.

Revenge.

xXxXx

Sakura's POV

Hanabi and I were out shopping for 'girl stuff' as I told Sasuke, so in reality I had taken the white eyed girl to see a movie, all that time alone with Sasuke couldn't be healthy for anyone.

We also had some actual girl stuff to do that Sasuke had been ignorant of when he brought her out, how Sasuke hadn't realised the poor girl needed a hair cut was beyond me, it was down to her knee's for Hokage's sake.

She looked much better now with her hair only reaching a few inches past her shoulders, far better, then there were her nails, Hokage I swear I almost screamed when I saw them.

I also took the liberty of getting her make up and several other essentials, I can just call Sasuke later and he'd repay me.

Isn't he so lucky to have me as a friend.

Speaking of the usually ungrateful bastard he just sent me a text message;

**Some urgent business came up, I need you to watch her for the night.**

Would it be too much to ask for a please or maybe a sorry to inconvenience you, not too mention he thinks I'm too stupid to realise what that message really means.

**I'm going out too do something stupid and dangerous.**

The idiot will probably tumble into my apartment with a stupid smirk on his face with more blood on his clothes than in his body, probably accompanied with a stupid grinning blood in similar condition.

…….

I need new friends.

xXxXx

Sasuke's POV

I sent a quick text to Sakura as I walked into town, the lashing rain went completely unnoticed despite the fact that I only wore my Anbu uniform, which didn't come with a jacket.

I didn't matter anyway as my blood was on fire.

My fist connected strongly against the solid heavy metal door I now stood in front of several times, I only had a few clues as to where Naruto was and this was my first.

Naruto always went drinking with Sai on Thursday nights, he was a friend of Sakura's and the Dobe, I didn't know him too well personally, though Naruto had told me he had a thing for me, that could be why I didn't try to get to know him.

Anyway, this place happened to be Sai's favourite bar and likely where Naruto and he were when it happened.

A small window opened and I glared at the pair of eyes that now stared

at me, fucking weirdo.

"Hm, not bad, definitely a looker alright, and look at those big muscles of yours, come right in hun." Invited a rather man-ish looking woman, this place was really creeping me out.

"So what's you're name hun, you don't have ta worry about hiddin in here hun." The man-woman-thing asked me in a heavy supposed to be seductive southern accent, it made me want to throw up.

"Suigetsu." I answered easily, let's just say that Naruto is quite open minded and has several unique friends, this resulted in me giving a lot of fake names.

Quietly minding his own business doing some weight training the real Suigetsu felt a cold chill run up his spine.

"Well, Sui-darling why don't you make yourself comfortable in the lounge, I'm sure it won't be too hard for you to get a sweet 'lady' to keep you company." The thing told me, I gave a fake smile and bite my tongue when I felt the thing's hand, or was that a claw, grope me.

"That sound's nice but I'm kind of looking for someone." I told the 'woman' trying too give a seductive smile, and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not but it seemed to be working.

"Aren't we all hun." Answered the thing, attempting, a charming smile back at me, though the fact that she managed to get lip stick on her teeth managed to ruin that and made her seem far more ominous than charming.

"About five eight, blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker like scars, he's a friend of mine and I'm a bit worried about him." I asked trying my best to look innocent and worried, it worked, but this time it was most definitely a bad thing.

The fucking thing hugged me, and shoved my fuckin head down her clearage, if I slept in the first place, I would be having nightmares for weeks.

"I'm sorry hun, your friend was in here earlier, poor little cutie pissed off Z and his friend." It whispered into my ear, I'm not sure the information was worth it but I had the information now regardless.

"Is Z still here ?" I asked removing the thing from me now, urg I feel dirty, I need a bath now.

"He is, but hun you shouldn't mess with him, he's a monster, come with me Sui-darling, I'll make you feel good." It tried to smile coyly at me, but I had the info I needed now.

"No thanks." I responded coldly stopping any seductive smiles or looks, it was time to kill something, I entered the lounge.

"Oi, Z you scumbag, we've got business !" I called out entering the room.

My eyes immediately noticed the topless man with a large 'Z' tattoo, he was fucking huge too, across his lap lay another man/woman/thing, that held several needles between it's fingers.

It's time for some sweet revenge.

xXxXx

Okay I've been really busy so I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for how long it took.

Anyone figure out who Z and his friend is.

Also I'd like to pose a poll to my audience, I can't decide if Sasuke should get some back up and if he does who, so…..

A. Kakashi

B. Itachi

C. Suigetsu (although he might switch side's if he finds out about the name thing.)

D. Alone

Please vote and review, I'd like to know what your opinion is about the world I've placed the characters in or any other enquires or suggestions.

R&R


	5. Z part 2

Disclaimer ; Nope, I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer ; Nope, I don't own Naruto.

I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed, I love you guys.

Chapter 5 ; Z part 2 What are you ?

Sasuke's POV

Before anymore words could be shared several of the smaller mans needle's were sent flying in my direction, I calmly side stepped and drew two flat knifes from my vest, probably should have brought a better weapon.

"I'm here to repaid you on the behalf of Naruto Uzumaki." As soon as the words left my mouth the two were on the move, Z was now holding some sort of gigantic blade, even bigger than my own Zweihandler.

The first to reach me was Z's long haired friend, he quickly began several violent stabs at me, I was quick enough to dodge or block all the attacks, but only just as the several new cuts in my clothes revealed.

I barely registered Z come into range as his friend ducked allowing Z too swing violently at me horizontally, quickly I crossed both my knifes over each other and blocked the monstrous blade, it wasn't enough as the force of the blow sent tremors through my whole body and threw me across the room.

My back collided violently with the hard building wall, denting and cracking it, vaguely I noticed half of a rusted broadsword lying next to me, I guess it broke when Naruto needed it the most.

Shakily I rose to my feet and dusted my self off, and slowly, all the while keeping eye contact, I cracked my neck and crouched into a stance.

They took there own stance too, Z stood tall while his friend crouch in front of him, tricky, those two were very familiar with each others fighting style and knew how to fight together, I couldn't just rush in, it'd mean instant death, the moment I concentrated on Z and dodging his huge sword the other man would get me and vise-versa.

"So, do you cowards always fight like this ?" I asked, I was stalling and they knew it, I needed to attack to win, that much was obvious.

Naruto's battered broken body flashed before my eyes suddenly giving me an idea, quickly I flung my two knife's, one at Z the other at his friend, they both moved giving me the opening I needed.

By the time Z had focused on me was only a split second away from him, Naruto's broken sword in hand, viciously I drove the blade into Z's now unguarded ribs earning a howl of pain from the man.

I heard a scramble as the other man approached me from behind, quickly twisting my body to avoid his violent stab at me, I gave him a violent kick to the stomach, I smirked sadistically when the smaller man spat up a mouth full of blood.

My happiness was short lived however as Z's sword made a violent ark for my side, using Naruto's sword as a stepping stone, much to Z's displeasure, I jumped over the blade and brought my heel down in a violent axe kick to the man's head.

Sadly the other man had recovered from my kick and tackled me, preventing me from taking advantage of Z's dazed condition, he wound up knocking us through a door and into another room.

Using the momentum of the tackle I rolled and put some distance between myself and the other man, the room was pitch dark, bar the slight light from the open door, and that was soon cut off by someone shutting the door, Shit.

My eyes were just beginning to adjust to the light, or lack there of, when I heard a click,

And light flooded the room.

I knew I had a bad feeling about this room, the wall's were covered entirely in mirrors, and that meant that there was now a few dozen reflections of my enemy in the room.

Suddenly hearing something behind me I managed to spin and dodge my opponents attack, countering quickly I managed to connect with a punch before the man disappeared again.

After all, I am Sasuke Uchiha, if vision failed me then there were always other senses to rely on.

Too bad Z's bitch figured it out too, loud fast temp music began to play in the room washing out every other sound or noise, I would have to rely on my eyes now.

My eyes darted all around the room, and despite my best attempts, I felt my self begin to panic, suddenly a needle flew at my face, while I thought it came from directly in front of me it actually came from behind, I didn't quite move fast enough earning myself a cut along my cheek, I quickly spun and found myself once again slightly too slow, receiving several cut's as the man tried to stab me.

He disappeared again into his army of clones again before I could land a blow of my own, and I found myself trying to will my body to calm down.

Acting rashly I quickly grabbed a lighter and hip flask from by vest, taking the contents of the flask into my mouth without swallowing I quickly brought the lighter up close to my lips, time for one of my more special attacks.

From the outside it would look as if I were breathing fire, but it was actually me spitting the extremely inflammable liquid, with ignited thanks too the lighter, it was a dangerous technique though as if you didn't do it with enough force you'd burn yourself.

I hit only blanks though, and for all the effort of the technique I only received a kick to the back sending me into the fire I'd just created.

I managed to pull myself into another roll and avoid being burned to badly and came to a stop just before hitting one of the mirrors, wait, what the.

My eyes, they were Red, Blood Red, and I had more pupils, what was going on.

Turning around I could clearly see my opponent, the reflections seemed obvious now, drawing a long straight edged blade.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I raised to my feet, the fires that had been raging and violent seemed to slow down without dying down, and my enemy seemed to be running at me in slow motion.

Calmly and easily I side stepped him, grabbing a hold of the blades handle, forcing the hilt back into it's owners face, sending him forcefully to the ground.

"W-what are you ?" asked the man, speaking for the first time, as he looked eyes with my now crimson ones.

"I don't know." I answered before driving the blade into the man's chest causing him too scream out shrilly, I don't enjoy taking lives, but sparing this one would be too dangerous.

Maybe I am a Monster.

xXxXx

Nobodies POV

Z smirked to himself as he heard the scream, no one could beat his friend in that room, although, he had to admit he did get a bit worried when he heard the music start, and the little asshole had managed to stab him, he must have had too much to drink or something.

"Momochi Zabuza." Called a voice from directly behind 'Z', turning quickly Z locked eyes with a pair of bone chilling crimson ones.

Before he could even think of moving his sword Z found himself being lifted into the air by his neck and the arm previously holding his sword hanging limp and useless, this man was a monster in the truest sense of the word.

"Where is he ?" asked the man, his voice like ice, Z cracked a smirk and began to chuckle.

"Hell." Coughed out Z, this was a bad idea though, Z almost died there and then from the killing intent in the man's eyes, it was like locking eyes with the Devil himself.

Z died soon after his word's, or word, not from the look in the man's eyes, but because of the man twisting the broken sword, still stabbed into him, and cutting him in two with it.

"You are hereby to be executed for crimes against the Anbu."

xXxXx

Sasuke's POV

It took me a few minute's to find the exit, mainly because it was a mirror just like all the other damned wall's in this room.

My newly acquired sword at the ready I rushed into the room with my sword at the ready hoping to surprise Z, but I was the one surprised.

Captain Itachi stood over the obviously dead body of Z with the rusted remains of Naruto's sword in his hand, what was he doing here.

Suddenly his pair of blood red eyes were on me, so we've become even more alike Itachi.

"Sas-Uchiha Sasuke, I thank you for you're assistance in bringing down Momochi Zabuza, or Z and his accomplice Haku, they've been greatly injuring some of our lower agents lately." Explained Itachi, I guess they'd heard about Naruto's condition and sent Itachi to sort thing's out.

xXxXx

Itachi's POV

After telling Sasuke of a fake mission assignment I turned my back to him.

It was only then I allowed a sad smile to appear on my lips, my little brother was alive, that I was grateful for, but he'd activated it.

The Sharingan.

Thing's would be different for him now, his powers will begin to grow rapidly, and it won't be long till they start watching him.

"Until we meet again Sa-Uchiha." I gave with a small nod.

His life would be hell now.

Unless I can stop _him_.

xXxXx

Sasuke's POV

I didn't go home, instead I went straight to the hospital, the security seemed reluctant to let me in armed, but they allowed it none the less.

Being a monster does have it's advantages.

Outside Naruto's room I found Sakura and Hanabi sitting, I suppose Ino or the hospital had called them, Sakura would be listed as a one of Naruto's contacts, though I had hoped to avoid Hanabi seeing me like this.

"S-Sasuke !" It had been awhile since I heard her stutter, I hadn't seen myself in a mirror yet so I figure I look like I'm on deaths door, it defiantly felt that way when Hanabi hugged me, with the adrenaline wearing off I was becoming more aware of the fucked up condition of my body, still, I returned the hug.

"Sasuke you Idiot, wasn't one person being hospitalised enough for a night." Sakura tried to cover up her worry with a laugh as she punched me in the arm, but I could see the ears threatening to fall in her eyes.

"How is he ?" I asked, my voice slightly more raspy than usual.

"He's stable, and I don't think I need to ask where you've been." Answered Sakura gesturing to the weapon in my hand, I could only smirk.

"I just went out for a drink." I replied trying my best with an innocent act, scary.

"Are you okay ?" asked Hanabi looking up from my chest, I only then noticed she had been crying, damn blood loss numbing my senses.

"Yea…" I wasn't sure what else to say to her, nobody asked if I was okay.

Ever.

"Can I see him ?" I asked.

"Yeah, just wait for Ino to finish up." Answered Sakura, it didn't take too long either for the platinum blonde to exit the room in tears, quickly seeking comfort from Sakura.

I had to carefully lay Hanabi down before going in to see Naruto, it must of been longer than I thought.

Wow, time sure flies when you're half dead.

Entering the room I saw Naruto hooked up to a few horrifying machines and the usual Hospital crap, have I mentioned I hate hospitals.

"Teme, you look like shit." Came the Dobe's voice.

"You look worse Dobe." I responded with a small chuckle.

"I see you took my advice then." Me said, eye my torn clothes, burn marks, and other wounds.

"Yeah, I decided to go for a quite drink when I ran into this asshole called Z." I answered the Dobe causing him to grin at me.

"I know that guy, bad temper, all I asked was if that sword was compensating for something, judging from his reaction I'd say so." The Dobe told me, well that explains it.

"They kindly gave me a sword to replace the one they broke though." I told the dobe, lifting the sword that used to belong to Z's friend.

It would be Naruto's now.

xXxXx

And so end's another chapter.

I know you guy's voted for Sasuke to go it alone, what a sadistic bunch of reviewers I have, but I still felt it necessary to throw a bit of Itachi in there.

I mean Itachi didn't even do to much, Sasuke beat Haku all on his own and messed up Z or Zabuza pretty badly.

Itachi just got to look really badass.

Anyway, review if you want more, I will make SasukexHanabi a popular crack couple if it kills me, cannon's boring anyway, 100 000 stories all with the same plot, ideas, and endings, I much prefer something quirky.

R&R


	6. All that Jazz

Disclaimer ; Nope, I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer ; Nope, I don't own Naruto.

Note- I think you guys may have figured it out, but I'm trying to give the characters some of there jutsu, Sasuke's fire trick for example, and I'm going to let Naruto keep my favourite technique of his.

Oh before anyone wonders and starts to worry this will be a SasuHana fic, but I don't want them to jump straight into bed with each other, so Sasuke will be involved with other women occasionally.

God I love you guys for reviewing, keep it up, and I'll keep up the updates.

Chapter 6 ; All that Jazz

Sasuke's POV

I leaned my back lightly against the grimy bar next to me letting my eyes wonder around the underground club I was in, the dim lit room had a stage at the top of it, a dance floor in the centre and several tables and chairs lining the wall's, none of which contained my target.

There was currently a fairly decent jazz band taking the stage at the moment, there almost random sounding frenzied playing driving those on the dance floor into wild movements.

My trained eyes quickly signalled out one person from all the rest dancing, short chopped black hair fell over a pair of pure black eyes that stared back at me intently as she grinded her body suggestively against the air, her white mini dress riding up to reveal a pair of red panties.

She began moving faster, flicking her head from side to side tossing her hair and rocking her hips back and forth with the random tempo of the music, charging from slow sensual swaying her arms by her side and best bedroom eyes on me to rushed violent thrusts with her arms above her head and eyes shut in a false ecstasy.

My eyes were still on her when, slowly, as the music broke for a second, she raised her arm, finger pointing towards me before curling it up gesturing me over, with a wink of the eye.

I calmly raised an eyebrow at her before pushing off the bar and making my way towards her, an amused smirk stretching across me features, the music had picked up again by the time I reached her causing her to go back to her dance eyes closed and hips trashing.

Until my hands stopped them, not missing a beat her arms fell, from above her head, onto my shoulders, her head still thrown back, eyes still closed and chest heaving.

Suddenly she was moving again, grinding against my body like a mad woman eyes open and staring point blank into my own dark orbs.

She licked her lips.

And we moved together.

"Seen anything you like ?" she whispered huskily into my ear as she leaned in close, I felt a sudden wetness, which I realised was her moist pink tongue slowly licking my neck.

"Maybe, have you seen who we're looking for ?" I asked in turn blowing softly in her ear before nibbling on her ear lope she giggled.

"No, but the night's still young, Sas." She answered purring her little nickname for me like it her a sin she was indulging in, her hands sensually making there way from my shoulders to my chest, unbuttoning my shirt as they went.

Suddenly another pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind and another pair of lips found my free ear to whisper into.

"I found him Teme." The Dobe's feminine voice whispered to me, I had to give him credit, while questionable, that Sexy Technique of his was very convincing, I was almost disappointed when Shizune stopped her flirting.

"Where ?" I asked curtly, we had been hitting jazz clubs for weeks trying to find the target and I was feeling a bit of frustration.

"A backroom, with some cheap whore, second left after the bathrooms." Answered Naruto keeping up his dancing rather awkwardly.

"You get that Shiz ?" I whispered to the other, actual, woman I was dancing with.

"Yeah." She purred into my ear, her tongue flicking out for a quick tease before she pulled back with a wink, taking me by the hand and leading my towards to bathrooms, and more importantly the backrooms.

It was over quickly, I handled the guards while Shizune took out the target with those needles of hers, personally they brought back bad memories I still have scars from.

By the time they found the body we were long gone.

xXxXx

(Sasuke's POV)

I was home again.

I stretched out lazily on my couch, the mission may not have been hard but the 'after party' with Shizune had certainly been a workout, I still amazes me that Sakura had been the one to introduce me to the kinky vixen.

We had been going out for a few months and it was going quite well, we had fun together and stuff, but I don't see the relationship going any further than that.

It was hen Hanabi decided to enter the room dressed in black jeans and a white tank top, she had come more out of her shell now.

"Hey Hana." I greeted as she grinned and proceeded to jump on me.

"You're back, and Alive to booth." She said with a giggle and a smile sitting on my stomach.

"You doubted me ?" I asked putting on my best hurt look.

"Well…." She began her big white eyes shifting to look away from me, an opening, I quickly reversed our positions pinning her.

"How could you doubt me when you know, that I am the master of tickles." I stated with the upmost seriousness before cracking a grin a tickling her sides.

Hanabi began to struggle as she roared with laughter, but, I was the master for a reason.

"Okay, okay I give !" she finally caved so I stopped tickling her.

"So what do you say ?" I asked again with the upmost seriousness.

"I apologise, oh grand tickle master for doubting you." She answered giggling some more while she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"That's more like it, honestly, doubting the tickle master." I complained lying down beside the red faced girl, she took the opportunity to sit on be again.

"So are we doing it today ?" asked Hanabi poking be in the ribs and pouting cutely.

"Sure, go get you're stuff." I answered her, causing her to squeal happily and hug my before running off to get her stuff.

I had been training her for a few weeks now, it was interesting, she picked up most thing's quickly and was, to a certain degree, a natural.

And, I don't know why but, I felt like I needed to teach her to protect herself, I knew it couldn't be good but, I felt like there's going to be a time when I can't protect her, and that scares me, more than pain, torture or death, the idea that I can't protect her truly scares me.

"I'm ready Sasu !" I heard Hanabi call entering the room, I had to smile at the sight of her, she was wearing some of my older training clothes I'd grown out of, though they were still quiet baggy of her.

She looked Cute.

"Alright but I have to stop by Kakashi's place first okay ?" I half asked half stated throwing my arm around Hanabi's shoulders and leading her to the door.

I ignored the blush that spread across her pale features.

xXxXx

(Hanabi's POV)

We finally arrived at the training grounds, I smiled at Sasuke and began to warm up, I was curious about the box Kakashi had given him, but that could wait till later, training was on my mind now.

"Aren't you curious ?" Sasuke asked me smirking a bit as he set down the box to warm up himself.

"Yeah, but it can wait." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"It's for you." He replied smirking a bit more.

"Okay then, what is it ?" I finally asked, I didn't happen often that Sasuke got excited about something so I was curious.

"Open it and see." He told me, I rooled my eyes at him.

Opening the box I felt my breath catch, inside was a beautiful curved blade, the hilt was pure white and shaped like a doves wings, with one word engraved in it.

Hanabi.

xXxXx

(Hanabi's POV)

The dream returned, Sasuke fought the merciless enemy, only now after training with him, I could see the fatigue and desperation in his movements, the outrage and fury when his precious sword must be discarded.

The struggle he makes to stay standing when he see's the new army approach and turns to me, I realise that I'm holding a sword now, the one he gave me.

He smiles a sad smile again and choke's up his blood again.

He opens his mouth to speak like before…

"Go Hana, Run, I'm sorry but this is the last time." After the words come from his mouth he closes he eyes before dashing off to face his death head on, with what strength I don't know.

I try to follow but no matter how hard I try I can't catch up.

I wake up.

And I run to him.

xXxXx

That's it for this chapter, don't mind the SasukeShizune, I just really dislike it when every couple is so stressed in a story, like from start to finish the couple must be together, no it's not a love triangle either, If she is mentioned again it will probably only be in passing, Sasuke may also have one or two more hook-ups before he realises his feelings for Hanabi.

Please Review.

R&R


	7. Dances of Death and Madness

Disclaimer- No, I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 7- Dances of Death and Madness

xXxXx

(Sasuke's POV)

It was well past midnight when I heard it.

A quiet whimpering coming from Hanabi's room, of course I went to check on her without a moments hesitation, a small blade in my hand.

"Hanabi ?" I questioned opening her door and quickly scanning the room……no one but the writhing girl, a nightmare I assumed as I moved closer.

Suddenly without warning the girls pale white eyes shot as shot bolted upright, I felt the now familiar string that informed me of my Sharingan activating, we locked eyes for a second and then…..

I started to fall.

Everything faded away before my eyes, images all blended and mixed until they no longer resembled anything, just a pool of colours as I freefell into a great nothingness.

Images began to appear, odd images……Hanabi with blond hair, Sakura with pigtails…….Naruto in a dress.

But the images soon became much more disturbing; A beaten and broken Naruto appeared before my eyes, I think I was cradling the bleeding blond as tears slipped from his eyes, he looked the worst I've ever seen him, far worse than after his confrontation with Z.

"S-s-sa-suke, I-I'm s-so-rry….." apologised the weeping blond clutching my shirt loosely, desperately.

"No, I'm sorry Naruto, this is all my fault." I heard my own voice answer, sounding near hysterical as one of my hands grabbed Naruto's fisted one.

"Y-y-you h-h-ad t-too……I-I-I'm c-c-cold S-s-sas, a-an t-t-tir-ed……G-g-go-od-bye…." The blonde whispered drawing his last breath before going silent, and still.

"Naruto..... Naruto ?.....Naruto !!" I heard my voice crack before the scene faded to nothingness.

I hadn't even begun to cope when the next scene began.

Sakura straddled Hanabi, keeping the smaller girls arms at bay locked under her thighs……the pinkettes hands encircled the furiously trashing girls neck as Sakura shouted randomly, insanely, her voice breaking into hysterical laughter.

"Die! Die! Die!" screamed Sakura excitedly.

"S-sasuke…H-help…." Pleaded the pearl eyed girl breaking my shocked trance as I heard the sharp ring of a blade being drawn moments before I saw myself decimate my long time friend.

"Sasuke-kun ?" she breathed softly and with her last breath mumbled my name through blood soaked lips.

I screamed.

I didn't want to see anymore.

But it wasn't long before I was staring into the mismatched eyes of my teacher Kakashi.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning blue and a surprised look crossed Kakashi's face, something I had never seen.

"Thank you Sasuke, I'm very proud of you." Stated Kakashi as I finally noticed the gapping hole in his chest…..and my own bloody hand.

The world faded once more as I shut my eyes tightly trying to will away the invading images from my mind.

Regardless I found myself and Suigetsu facing off, blades locked with each other, both of us bleeding heavily and desperately pushing back at the other.

The next thing I knew a gunshot rang out and I ht the floor, my eyes still caught the slight of Suigetsu's death..

Once more I attempted to block out the images as a flash of Shizune aiming a gun came before my vision.

"Sorry….." and bang. I struggled again to stop it

Despite my best attempts though I found myself staring Hanabi in the eyes….i waited for the horror, the blood, the gore………..but it didn't come, instead….

"I love you Sasuke, promise me you'll come back." I was speechless and shocked, so much so I barely noticed her vanish and someone else take her place.

Elegant and Regal as ever Captain Itachi stood before me face blank as he stared ff in a different direction, it took me a moment to realise he was pointing a blade at me.

Emptily and Emotionlessly he turned to face me before snarling slightly.

"Foolish Little Brother."

xXxXx

( Unknown Pov )

A loud echo accompanied each step I took down the abandoned corridor, there wasn't another sound to be heard for miles around, it was about the only thing that I enjoyed about this disgusting rat invested place.

I took a left opening a hidden passage way and descending down the flight of stairs it had hidden, at the bottom I continued walking down another corridor, the only difference with this one being the slimy water I had to stain my boots in.

At the end of the corridor I reached a heavily barred door, it was slightly elevated to keep any of the slim out and was reinforced so much so that even I wouldn't be able to force it open.

I hammered down heavily on the door three times with my fist.

"Akatsuki !" I shouted.

There was a loud clamber and clank sound as the door swung open revealing a pale skinny man in a dirty lab coat.

"Pein." I said by way of greeting.

"Itachi."

xXxXx

( Suigetsu's Pov )

I jogged cheerfully down the corridors of the Anbu building, Zero Orochimaru had summoned me and that could only mean one of two things.

A raise; which would get Karin off my back.

Or..

A mission; which would get Karin or my back, really I couldn't lose.

Brashly as is my style I entered the man's office plopping down in a one of the cushioned chairs without waiting to be offered one, one of the reasons I preferred getting missions from Oro than Tsunade; he was probably more of a scumbag and a double crosser, but he had cushioned chairs, Tsunade was too cheap for that.

"A mission for you my boy, I think you'll find it interesssssting……" explained Orochimaru in his usual style, I casually flipped the file open and almost choked.

Assassination; Uchiha Sasuke.

That's all I had too read before I knew I had to get out of the office now.

Sadly we don't always get what we want, I found myself uncomfortably pinning to the chair I _had_ been so eager to get in by Orochimaru's 'pet' Manda.

"Now, now, are you that eager to complete the mission ?" asked Orochimaru as I struggled violently, not the smartest thing in the world to do as Manda had me at it's mercy, but hey, I'm not the smartest guy in the world, but I still wouldn't kill a close friend who's saved my life and visa-versa numerous times, and I wouldn't go down with out a fight.

"Suigetsu, tell me have you ever met my assistant Kabuto ?" asked Orochimaru as the white haired man came into view….a syringe in hand.

Shit.

xXxXx

( Itachi's Pov )

"How are they doing ?" I asked quickly, probably too quickly as I entered the room, the room was large but cramped due to all the electronics the filled it.

"Yes, I asked you too come because of the recent changes, It's as we feared for Hatake." Answered Pein gesturing me towards a large monitor, it kept track of one simple thing, what Pein had decided to name Chakra.

There were four readings up on the screen, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and myself, Pein had discovered that the Sharingan created this 'Chakra', and after a certain while, if the Chakra builds too high, the subject go's insane, completely mad, Naruto although not having the Sharingan had and was gaining Chakra for unknown reasons.

"It's a shame he's not a Uchiha like yourself or Sasuke." Spoke Pein solemnly.

"What do you mean ?" I knew something was up, Kakashi was better off than either myself or Sasuke, I was already at 70% and Sasuke at 25%, Naruto had 85%, Only a few months had done that to Sasuke and in another few I would turn, Kakashi only had a measly 2% though.

"Yourself and Sasuke are far more resilient to Sharingan Chakra, it's exactly like Uzumaki, he and Sasuke activated almost at the same time." Answered Pein.

"But I thought he built up faster because it wasn't from the Sharingan he got his." I responded.

"No Itachi, it was because he wasn't an Uchiha." Spoke Pein solemnly once again.

"Then we'll just have too hurry with the cure." I spoke resolved, I would not let any of us become Madara's pawns.

"I knew you'd say that, here's what I need for the next serum." I nodded taking the envelop he offered.

xXxXx

( Kakashi's Pov )

I couldn't sleep at all any more, not a wink……..but somehow I feel far more alive than ever, invincible almost, far better than a good nights sleep could ever yield.

I breathed contently as I finished the last of my opponents, some punks had attempted to rob me during my late night walk, I bet they regret it now, but they wouldn't live to regret it.

My hand was only an inch from ending one of the youths life's before I stopped myself…….what was I doing, he was only a boy, why had I been so close to killing him.

"Get out of here now." I growled menacingly causing all of the boys to flee, what am I becoming.

xXxXx

( Sakura's Pov )

I was startled awake as I heard my bedroom door creak open, I looked up to meet a pair of crimson eyes that should have frightened me, but they didn't, instead they prompted me to embrace their owner.

"You okay ?" I asked.

"As long as I have you I'll be okay, no I'll be better than okay."

xXxXx

Well as always I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry about how long it's been since I updated, I think I rewrite this chapter 10 times trying to get it just right.

One note, Chakra in this fic isn't like Chakra in the series, it's different, if you have any questions feel free to ask.

R&R


End file.
